Blame it All to Love
by yukiero
Summary: They said people do crazy things when they are in love but how crazy exactly? As I have announced, here is the sequel of 'Blame it All in the Drink'. I hope you will also support this story. Thanks guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey it's me again. As promise I wrote a sequel for 'Blame it all in the Drink'. If you haven't read it you better read it to understand the story better. Since this a sequel I decided that the title will sound like the previous. Thanks for reading guys. Oh, please review.

Disclaimer: Owns nothing.

* * *

~oOo~

Just because you love her doesn't mean she will love you back.

~oOo~

The weather is nice; the sea is calm and the ship is well hidden from any navy ship that is roaming. Their ship is even restocked and all was left is to wait until everything is clear and safe to travel. Since the last island that they visited they decided to be careful due to that accident. But all in all it's nice day to enjoy well except for someone

 _Sigh~_ Ussop turned his head towards the source of the sigh.

 _Sigh~_ Franky peaked on his sunglasses as he eyed the damsel in distress.

 _Sigh~_ this time Robin looked her female companion who is sitting not too far from where she is sitting.

 _Sigh~_ another sigh that caused the reindeer doctor to look at Nami from where he is working.

"Nami, do you have to keep sighing like that?" Ussop said in concern and with a hint of irritation. "You are making the day seem gloomy."

"Is something bothering you Nami?" Robin asked as she looked at her from her book.

"Huh? Don't worry I'm fine," Nami smiled and waved her hand as to dismissed the thought. _Sigh~_

"It's hard to believe with you sighing like that," Ussop sweat dropped. "Did something happen?"

"Are you sick?" Chopper asked in concern.

"Could it be possible that the reason you are in daze and sighing is because of the man you met yesterday?" Franky guessed, thinking that she moght be planning on how to get in the man's pocket. "He sure is one of your type; with money and all."

"Could it be that you are…" Ussop paused as if unsure to continue and cause the rest of them to look at him. "Could it be that you are in love Nami?"

"Wha-?!" Nami was dumfounded. "How could yo-?!"

"HUH!?" Chopper's eyes enlarge after fully understanding what was said.

"That is super news," Franky said with a posed. "He is a lucky guy."

"Wait, you got it-" Nami tried to reason but was interject by Ussop.

"But you are never like this even after meeting many rich guys," Ussop reasoned.

"That is sure unexpected," Robin said with a knowing smile. "I never thought this could happen."

"Why? What happened?" a childish voice asked behind Robin and caused her to turn to see her captain.

"Is someone hurt?" Brook asked right behind Luffy.

"No, every things fine," Robin said with glint of humour in her eyes. "It's just Ussop said something intriguing."

"Luffy, Ussop said Nami is in love," Chopper said in disbelief. "Is she going to get married?"

"What?! Who said such-?" Nami was once again interjected.

"Ahh… I can see it now a white church full of flowers," Brook said dreamily. "But I don't have eyes to see. Yohohoho."

"What was his name Nami?" Robin asked in a teasing way.

"Robin, you too?" Nami looked at her in disbelief.

"Oi, what's the ruckus here?" Zoro said as he walked towards them as he yawns.

"Zoro, Nami is in love," Chopper once again broke the news to his newly arrived friend. "Franky said it's the guy Nami met yesterday."

"I see," Zoro remained placid but gave his captain a sideways glance looking at his expression. "I'm a bit surprise but if it will annoy the love cook I'll enjoy breaking this news to him."

"What did you say marimo?" speak of the devil, Sanji bolted from the kitchen glaring at the swordsman. "What news are you hiding from me?"

"Oh nothing," Zoro said with a smirk. "Just want you to know Nami is in love."

"What?!" Sanji literally zoomed all the way to the deck. "Is that true Nami-san?"

"Sanji-kun," Nami is lost of words at the crying cook in front of her. She was about to deny it when Sanji glared at someone.

"You shitty captain," Sanji glared at Luffy as he poked his fingers at him. "You better not make her cry!"

"It wasn't me," Luffy said for the first time after hearing the news. He looked blank as if he hiding something.

"Huh?" Sanji looked at him dumbfounded.

It wasn't him then, who could it possibly be if it's not Luffy? Zoro just smirked as if he knows something no one knows.

"Like I was trying to say I'm-" Nami tried again, she is red in embarrassment.

"How could you jump in such conclusion Sanji?" Ussop said in disbelief. "How could it be possible for Nami to fall for him when her standards are ceiling high, completely impossible." ( **U/N:** Ussop you mean long nose. You are very noisy you nosey.)

Franky and Chopper just nodded while Robin just giggled seeing the said navigator turned red and the captain remain motionless. Brook looked at them as if contemplating about something.

"That was mean Ussop-san," Brook commented. "Any woman could fall to Luffy-san if he wants them to."

Nami frowned at Brook's words but he sure has a point. Feeling that she has heard enough and they won't listen to her anyway she chose to leave.

"Where are you going Nami-san?" Sanji asked after recovering from his shock.

"I'm going to town for a bit," Nami said as she waved her hand.

"No doubt she is going to meet that guy," Franky said with a grin.

"Her plan is clear as day," Ussop said with a smug smile.

"Will you knock it off?!" Nami glared back at them and eyed Luffy for a second and sigh for the last time but will not be the last. "I give up, I'm leaving."

"Nami, can you buy me a cotton candy on your way back?" Chopper requested.

Robin, Sanji and Zoro silently looked at their captain who remained quiet for a while. They are expecting that he will do something but he just stand there motionless with the bream of his hat covering his eyes.

"Let her have her fun," Ussop said. "Now, who wants to play?"

"Oh, I do," Chopper said while raising his hand. "Do you want to play with us Luffy?"

"No thanks," Luffy manage a grin. "I think I'll just eat. Sanji can you cook me a food."

"Sure," Sanji said without a hint of hesitation. Both of them walked back to the kitchen.

The rest of the crew was taken aback at his response. It's not his usual rejection and a swift kick. Are they missing something? Zoro just causally climbed the crow's nest to have his daily work out , Robin picked up the page she left off and Brook proceeded to the aquarium to write some new piece . Franky, Ussop and Chopper ignore the chilly atmosphere as their crewmates separated in their daily routine. They shrugged it off and decided to play some games.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There you have it, the first chapter. I'm still working in making this interesting like the previous. Well, tell me what you think. I know there will be errors that I overlooked.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Readers,

As much as I want to continue writing this story but I'm afraid I can't due to some reasons I can't reveal. I won't be able to finish this story for now. It might take me a long time before I will start writing again. If you really want to read the end of the story I hope you are willing to wait. All my unfinished story will be hold…for now.

Thank you.

Yukiero


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I'm back. How are you? Did you get tired of waiting? If so, sorry to keep you all waiting but don't be angry anymore cause I'm back. And now here is an update. Hope you like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Nami is a bit troubled at the moment. She doesn't understand how she ended up in this situation. All she did was walk around the town minding her own business to calm her irritated self when suddenly her captain landed right on her feet. How cool is that? And then find herself sitting inside a restaurant and watch him devour a mountain of food when he is suppose to do some errand and she is suppose to help him.

"Sanji-kun did tell you to buy some food supply right?" Nami asked with her arms crossed and a stitch on her forehead. "Because obviously you ate all the food."

"Yeah," Luffy answered with his mouth full.

"Then why are you here eating a mountain of food?!" Nami exploded.

As if not caring of Nami's explosion of anger the waitress brought more food.

"Here, more food," she smiled sweetly that cause Nami to boil beyond boiling point.

"Will you stop serving him food already!" Nami shouted at the waitress. "Read the atmosphere please!"

"But I still need to serve our customer," the waitress answered unaffected by Nami's rage.

Nami is literally fuming considering she's still irritated about what happened at the ship.

"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down Nami," Luffy said calmly. "Here have some mitarashi dango. It's good."

Nami glared at the dango on Luffy's hand. Is it just her or her imagination that Luffy looks a bit cool holding that dango while trying to feed her? She frowned, wanting to reject the offer and the thought.

"I'm not-" unexpectedly Nami's stomach growl after all the energy she exerted.

"Come on," Luffy said with a small smile. "It's delicious."

Reluctantly Nami took a bite and chewed slowly. He is not laying it does taste good.

'It might just be my imagination,' Nami reasoned with herself. 'There's no way that he will look that cool just by holding a dango.'

"It taste good right?" Luffy laugh whole heartedly.

Nami just nodded and took the whole stick to finish it herself. She glanced at her captain as he went back in devouring all the food in front of him.

'Well, he does have his moments when he looked cool and dashing but that is when he is fighting,' Nami reasoned. 'Wait did I just thought that he is dashing? What is wrong with me?'

"Are you alright Nami?" Luffy asked his navigator. "You're a little red. Are you sick?"

"Huh?" Nami consciously feel her cheeks with her hands and true enough it's a lot warmer. "I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," Luffy just let it slide and went back to eating.

Then both of them didn't speak as they are occupied with different thoughts.

…

"Where is Luffy?" Zoro asked as he entered the kitchen.

"He left a few minutes ago," Sanji answered as he finished washing the last dish.

Zoro just shrugged and sat on one of the chair.

"He could be a bit stubborn sometimes," Zoro said out of the blue.

"Took most of energy to put an act just to give him an excuse," Sanji smirked as he dried his hands. "I hope he won't waste it."

…

"Ah! That was good," Luffy patted his stomach which doesn't even change in size after all that food.

"Since you're satisfied now we are going to buy all the food supply," Nami said finally recovering from her irritation. "Where is the list?"

"Ah," Luffy paused. "I don't have it."

"What?!" Nami exploded again. "Did you lose it? How are we suppose to know what we need if don't have a list. We need to go back."

"What?" Luffy pouted in distaste of the idea. "But I can finally have fun."

"No fun," Nami fumed. "We are going back."

Luffy looked at his irritated navigator wondering how is he going to pull her out from her bad mood. Noticing a crying girl at the corner of his eyes he then saw the girl's father lift her up in the air to stop her crying. Suddenly an idea popped in his head.

"Nami," he called her excitedly. "Come here a moment."

"What?! Did you find the list?" without warning she felt a pair of hand on her waist and being lifted in the air. "Wah!"

Her hands instantly hold the hands that were holding her fearing that he might drop her. Her face turning red for being lifted like a child.

"Up you go," Luffy lifted Nami without a problem as if she weights nothing. "Come on Nami, smile."

"How am I supposed to smile?" Nami's face is red with embarrassment being in such predicament. "Put me down already."

"No, not until you smile," Luffy said stubbornly as he keep lifting her. "Aren't you enjoying it?"

This time Luffy lifted her higher and that gave a sudden feeling in her stomach. Her eyes looked ahead and then down to her captain's face who is smiling at her. She feels like she is flying and can't help but smile as she feels the excitement in her stomach. Then her smile turned to into giggles and chuckles.

"See, now you're happy," Luffy said as he keep her suspended at the air.

After hearing so Nami just realized that she is giggling like a little girl. She looked at her captain's pleased face and noticed how he looked different in this angle. Examining him she noticed he doesn't look like a boy more like a man. Now she that thinks about it ever since that dream (A/N: It means the previous story.) she started seeing him in different filter. Is it because she likes him?

"Something wrong Nami?" Luffy asked with a confuse face.

"Nothing, it's just," Nami reach out one of her hand to touch his face. "You look different in this position."

"Really? I see," Luffy answered smiling and pulled her down until their faces are inches closer. "You looked different too."

Nami turned to different shades of red at their closeness. She can feel his breath against her face and smell the musky scent that could only belong to Luffy.

"You can put me down now," Nami's voice is barely a whisper as she hides her blushing face in her hair.

"Okay," Luffy put her down and observed her for a moment. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'Doing that is against the rules stupid,' Nami complained in her head. 'How am I supposed to react from here?'

"Nami are you-" before Luffy could finish another voice cut him off.

"Nami-san?!" an approaching guy asked. "It's really you."

Being called by a foreign voice make Nami temporarily forgets her inner turmoil. Looking at the approaching guy she wonders how he knows her name and why he looked familiar.

"Um. Do I know you?" Nami asked the stranger.

"It's me. The guy you met yesterday with your friend robot," the guy explained a little bit flustered. "I'm Mito, remember?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hope you like it. I apologize for the errors. Thanks for reading guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** It's been a long time and now I'm here. How's it going guys? I know it's been so long but now here is the update. Hope you will read it.

* * *

'Great timing,' Nami beamed. 'I can find a get away from this awkward situation.'

"You know this guy Nami?" Luffy asked cutting Nami from her thoughts.

"Yeah, kind a," Nami answered sheepishly. "If my memory serves me right I agreed to you in giving me a tour."

"Glad you remembered," Mito beamed at that. "I was afraid that you forgot."

"Of course not," Nami let out a force laugh. "Why don't we get on with it?"

"Eh? But Nami you said you'll come with me," Luffy whined.

"I did?" Nami tried to smile at Luffy.

"Pardon me but who are you?" Mito asked as he finally realized Luffy exists.

"I'm Luffy," Luffy answered with a smile. "Nice to meet you Mint."

"He is my captain," Nami added the information. "We are travelling together with our friends."

"Come on Nami we need to go," Luffy tug his navigator. "The sooner we finished the sooner I can play."

"Why don't me and Mito do it Luffy?" Nami suggested. "Besides Mito did agree to give me a tour around so he can help me."

Luffy thought for a moment and looked at the other guy. An unreadable expression was plastered on his face.

"Fine," Luffy agreed calmly. "I'll just go and have fun then."

"Okay, but please not too much fun," Nami plead her captain. 'Good thing he agreed.'

Luffy walked off leaving the two behind. Somehow he looked dejected but Nami might be reading the atmosphere way too much.

"Shall we go Nami-san?" Mito asked her.

"Okay," Nami nodded. "We better get started and finished this."

Few hours later

Mito is not sure with himself but is it just his imagination that bad things had been happening to him since they start their shopping? Looking at the girl walking beside him, he shakes his head.

'It just my imagination,' he smiled with himself. 'Such pretty girl won't give bad luck.'

Will every guy would say so. I mean the girl beside him was wearing such clothes, what kind of guy won't enjoy looking at the view.

'Huh? Why is the world tilting?' Mito wondered not noticing he is falling down and kissed the ground.

"Oh goodness," Nami immediately help him stand. "Are you okay?"

"I didn't notice I tripped," Mito laughed awkwardly. "I think I was spacing out too much."

"Be careful next time," Nami teased. "We are almost done so we can rest for a bit."

"Why don't we buy something to drink?" Mito suggested. "There's restaurant nearby."

Even though a bit humiliated, Mito smiled warmly noticing that bad luck can also help earned his chance, a chance to know her more.

"So, Nami-san," Mito started after ordering. "You said you're a navigator?"

"Yeah, it's my dream to make the map of the world," Nami said cheerfully. "I've been making maps of the place we've already seen."

"By we you mean with your crew?" Mito asked further. "I don't mean to be criticize but your captain is bit too carefree or something."

Mito expected to her to burst out or laugh awkwardly but not this. Nami smiled as if she's thinking of something nostalgic. Her eyes looked far away and looked so relaxed.

"Yeah, he is isn't he?" Nami's smile widens. "He is childish, glutton, idiot, hopeless but he could be strong and turn out something you didn't expect."

After the one sentence, Mito had to sit and listen to Nami as she keep bubbling about her captain until their drinks arrive.

'Man, it seems like she won't stop talking about her captain,' Mito mindlessly reach out for his tea. 'What is she even talking about?'

"And then he was so thirsty that he ate some cactus," Nami feels like she is in different world entirely. "The idiot did-"

"It's spicy!" Mito shouted completely cutting Nami off from her talking. "What's the hell is wrong with this tea!"

"Have some water," Nami quickly handed him some water. "Are you okay?"

Mito's mouth feels like it's burning that it cause his mouth to swell. Nami tried not to laugh since it would be rude. After a few minutes of fixing the damage they exited the restaurant.

"I guess you better go home now Mito-san," Nami suggested. "You better rest."

Unable to argue, Mito walked off with his mouth still swollen and a broken ego. Seeing the guy's retreating form Nami can't help but sigh. A lot of unusual things had been happening during his time with Mito.

"That's a bit weird," Nami said thoughtfully. "Now, how am I going to carry these all."

"Oi, Nami," a voice called her name.

"Luffy," Nami beamed after seeing her captain. "I thought you already went back?"

"Nah, I've been busy exploring," Luffy grinned boyishly. "Ah, you bought food."

"Good thing you are here," Nami reach out for one of the bags. "Help me carry this."

"Alright," Luffy happily complied. "Can we make a feast tonight?"

"Eh, why?" Nami asked they walked towards their ship. "Did something good happened?"

"Nothing much," Luffy's grinned widen. "I just feel like eating something good tonight."

"Geez. Fine ,I'll asked Sanji-kun," Nami smiled.

She can never really say no to her captain, can't she?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Will that's an update. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. This is the last chapter so I hope you will like it. Enjoy.

* * *

True to her words, Nami asked Sanji to prepare a feast for tonight. Of course, the strawhat pirates sure know how to party the night. It was almost dawn when they are all sprawled on the floor. Since it's her turn to watch name is the only one who is awake.

"Geez," Nami shook her head. "Some things never change doesn't it?"

Steadily avoiding the snoring bodies on the floor Nami quietly pick up some of the bottles and mugs on the floor encase they keep thrashing on the floor. After putting away most of the letters, Nami noticed that one person is missing. She didn't see Luffy among the pile of drunk bodies.

"Where did he go?" Nami exited the room and looked for him outside. 'It's kind a rare that he is snoring away all the food he scarfed down to his bottomless stomach.'

Looking around the deck she noticed a silhouette against the railing. Knowing the shape of the shadow she approached the said person.

"Why are you awake?" Nami asked knowing he already notice her presence.

"Just thinking," Luffy answered not looking at her but keeping his gaze on the slowly brightening horizon.

Nami just nodded giving him the silence that he needs. She knows that it's something serious since he is thinking about it. A couple of minutes passed as they both looked at the coming of the dawn.

"Are you going to meet him again?" Luffy suddenly asked.

Nami thought for a moment before understanding what he meant. She let out a short giggle finding it funny that her captain asked her about it.

"I don't think I'll be seeing him since we are going to leave today," Nami answered with a smile.

"But would you if you could?" Luffy didn't dare to look at her.

"Huh?" Nami turned to look at her captain. He looked serious and in deep thought at the moment. "What made you asked that?"

"Sanji said that girls want to find a man that could make them feel special," Luffy answered with a frown. "Then later on start a family with him."

Now Nami had an inkling of what he is trying to say but what brought this on?

"That's true," Nami agreed truthfully. "I also dream about that."

Luffy suddenly looked at her; his face displayed alarmed and worry. Okay his expression is confusing her.

"You can't," Luffy said full of desperation. "You can't see any guy that's an order."

"And what made you say such ridiculous order?!" Nami exploded as she punched him on the head. "What are you my father?"

"I don't want to share," Luffy pouted ignoring his sore bump on his head. "I'm fine if you get along with Ussop and the others but not some unknown strange guy."

"Wha-what are you saying?" Nami could feel her face turned red.

"I'm a pirate Nami," Luffy said with a toothy grin. "I don't share my precious treasure."

Seriously, for an idiot Luffy sure knows how to stir Nami's brain. How is she going to understand what he meant? Is he telling her the she belongs to him? She was about to asked him when a sudden ray of light touch her eyes. She turned to the horizon to see the rising sun.

"It's so warm," Nami whispered.

"Are you cold?" Luffy asked; he really does have a good hearing. "Your lips are a bit pale."

"It's fine I-" she feel a pair of lips against hers; after a minute Luffy parted.

"Also," Luffy said softly. "Only I get to do that to you."

With that he left the totally shocked navigator.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** That's the end. Hope you will oversee my mistakes. How was it?


End file.
